


Принц с соседнего огорода

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: С наступлением лета в деревне Н. становится необычайно оживлённо. В особенности, с приездом нескольких молодых людей.Сборник зарисовок
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yang Hongseok, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 7





	1. Тонкости охоты за черешней (Чангу/Йенан)

**Author's Note:**

> деревня наша на звание корейской никак не претендует, но разве так не интереснее?

Солнце находится уже в зените, когда Чангу просыпается от громкого пения птиц. Через открытую настежь форточку слышно, как во дворе надрывается петух — с миссией будильника он справляется херово, а на нервы действует только так. Чангу сладко потягивается, разглядывает трещины на белёном потолке и улыбается широко-широко, вспомнив, какой сегодня день. Суббота — день, когда Йенан должен был приехать на дачу с родителями. И действительно, сквозь белоснежные кружевные занавески видно припаркованный у соседнего дома красный внедорожник. Значит, можно будет попробовать уговорить его скататься к реке на великах (Чангу немножко стыдно за своего побитого временем железного коня, купленного давно в средней школе), или придумать что-нибудь весёлое и запретное вроде набега на заброшенный участок.

С кухни так и манит соблазнительный аромат завтрака: бабушка встала пораньше, чтобы нажарить любимому внучку оладушек. Чангу неуклюже соскальзывает с высокой пружинной кровати и топает на запах босыми пятками по дощатому полу с плетёными половичками. На белой скатерти уже ждёт целая тарелка с оладьями, банка варенья и записка от бабули. «Ушла в огород, сметана в холодильнике, компот на плите». Чангу задумчиво жуёт, подперев кулаком заметно округлившуюся за месяц в деревне щёку, и поглядывает то и дело на противоположную сторону улицы через окно на предмет обнаружения высоких китайских красавцев. Он и сам всегда был вполне ничего, но бабушка при первой же встрече распричиталась, что «ребёнка совсем заморили в своих университетах», и срочно принялась поправлять ситуацию.

Чангу — мальчик хороший, поэтому кушает, что дают, и не кривится на голубцы, баклажаны и прочие специфичные изобретения сельской кухни. Ему здесь отлично, скучно только без своего круга общения. Потому выходных он ждёт особенно трепетно.

— Хотели грядки полоть прикопать, еле удрал, — жалуется ему Йенан, когда прокрадывается за калитку деревянного домика, где его уже поджидают на веранде.

— Ужас какой, — Чангу улыбается и думает, что не так уж плохо было бы иногда помогать в хозяйстве.

— А знаешь, что? — Йенан укладывает свои длинные тонкие ноги другу на колени и капризно щурится, — хочу черешни.

— У нас только вишня за огородом растёт, — хороший бабушкин внучок примерно догадывается, на что его подбивают, — только не говори мне…

— Вишня кислая, а у деда за забором как раз черешня поспела, — мечтательно произносит Йенан.

Нет ничего, на что Чангу нельзя было бы подбить, если ты — объект его самых смелых грёз и желаний. Даже прокрасться на участок к лютому блюстителю общественного порядка, которого, несмотря на неполные тридцать лет от роду, никто иначе как «дедом» за глаза не звал. Чо Джинхо, гроза местных проказников и тунеядцев, вёл весьма серьёзное хозяйство с садом, огородом и разнообразной живностью, безвылазно носил одну и ту же соломенную шляпу и чаще всего был замечен в тяжёлых замызганных сапогах, которые обычно надевают в огород. Кроме прочего, он повсюду носил в собой трость — не потому что был хромым, старым и немощным, а потому что она с лихвой компенсировала недостатки совсем маленького роста и служила отличным инструментом запугивания (например, но не обязательно).

Джинхо побаивался весь молодняк, не исключая Йенана, но черешни хотелось. Пилить на другой конец деревни аж к кладбищу — не очень. А потому о риске быть спаленными и возможных последствиях он старался не задумываться.

— Кажется, чисто, — Чангу перелез через забор и опасливо огляделся, прежде чем подать руку властелину своего исстрадавшегося сердечка.

— Чёрт, — Йенан спрыгивает с забора под треск ткани — его супермодные шорты оказываются безнадёжно разорваны.

Впрочем, кто беспокоится о шортах, если собирается лезть на дерево? Черешня кажется Чангу слегка зеленоватой, но под притоком адреналина даже вкусной. Он поспешно набивает рот и успевает ссадить себе все коленки о шершавый ствол. Йенан глубокомысленно советует рвать те, что «поближе к солнцу», и лезет на самую верхушку, пока тонкие веточки не начинают предательски раскачиваться.

Заметивший этот цирк из окна Джинхо подлетает от возмущения. Он как раз решил прерваться на обеденный перекус, а тут эта шпана среди бела дня. Самое время вмешаться и спасти несчастное дерево от поругания.

— Вам что, давно в жопу солью не стреляли? — сердито кричит он, вставая из-за стола, — сейчас как выйду, неделю сидеть не сможете!

Чангу охает и спрыгивает на землю. Ступни горят огнём, а Йенан отчаянно смотрит на него сверху и не знает, как слезть обратно. Ноги переступают по веткам с невооружённым глазом заметной дрожью. Чангу обещает поймать его и, конечно же, сам плюхается на траву, примятый непосильной тяжестью. Он не чувствует абсолютно ничего, пока карабкается по забору и бежит, бежит, что есть сил. Силы покидают его тело, стоит им достичь безопасной территории. Чангу падает на сваленное в кучу сено во дворе и едва дышит.

— Ты как? — Йенан встревоженно осматривает покрывающие чужую кожу ссадины, которые неминуемо начинают напоминать о себе жгучей болью.

— Бывало и лучше, — Чангу смеётся то ли нервно, то ли от счастья.

У него болит буквально всё, что может болеть, но разве это того не стоило? Йенан смотрит на него почти ласково, дует на разодранную коленку и с резким криком отшатывается, заметив заползшего на рубашку Чангу паука. Бедняга-паук отправляется в долгий полёт, а Йенана душат внезапными объятьями. Чангу обещает ему всю черешню на свете, каких бы жертв это ни стоило.

— Но шорты надо зашить, — резюмирует он, бесстыдно задирая разодранную штанину.

— Я бы тебе сейчас тоже что-нибудь зашил, — обманчиво сладко тянет Йенан с явной угрозой.

— Попробуй, — Чангу показывает язык и подрывается бежать, однако со стоном откидывается обратно, — ну вот, бабуля точно не поверит, что я с дерева свалился.


	2. О единорогах и сбившихся приоритетах (Усок/Юто)

Кто только придумал считать отдых в деревне занятием весёлым и увлекательным? Точно не Усок, изнывающий от бесконечной жары в отсутствие кондиционера и каких-либо умозрительных способов развлечься. Его аморфное переползание с кровати на диван и «отдыхом» назвать язык не поворачивается. Никакого вайфая, телевизор показывает без помех ровно два скучных федеральных канала, по которым бабушка с дедом каждый вечер смотрят программу новостей. Спасибо, хоть туалет не на улице, как у некоторых неудачников. Молодежь здесь сплошь незнакомая, а навязывать своё общество местным ребятам Усок не горит желанием. Да и о чём с ними разговаривать? О тонкостях выращивания огурцов или разведении кроликов? Или перетирать по двести раз услышанные сельские сплетни? От книг уже начинает рябить в глазах и подташнивать, но других альтернатив просто нет.

Он сам не понимает, что делает здесь, но вернуться в комфортный родительский дом после крупной ссоры не готов из чистого упрямства. Родители, видимо, тоже не спешат скучать по единственному дитятку (полагая, вероятно, что месяц-другой вдали от благ цивилизации пойдёт на пользу его воспитанию). Времени до начала учёбы остаётся предостаточно, и Усок бездарно прожигает его, даже не думая готовиться к новому семестру. Никто не заставляет. Бабушка иногда разве что качает головой и сетует на избалованность «нынешнего поколения».

Под вечер дышать становится ненамного, но легче. Измученный безысходностью ситуации Усок закидывает на плечо сумку с предварительно заряженным ноутбуком и отправляется в поля. Методом проб и ошибок ему как-то удается вычислить место, где интернет ловит мало-мальски прилично. При удаче можно спокойно зайти в соцсети и, если запастись терпением, даже скачать пару серий дорамы или какой-нибудь фильмец. Отличный способ скоротать несколько часов пока не сядет батарея или не загрызут вездесущие комары. 

Прячущиеся в высокой траве насекомые немного напрягают Усока, когда он устраивается на пригорке в тени деревьев, предварительно подстелив опустевшую сумку под светлые шорты. С возвышения открывается весьма живописный для любого ценителя сельской местности вид: бескрайние разноцветные поля до самого горизонта, лёгкие белые облачка на нежно-голубом небосводе, стадо коз неподалёку и в поте лица трудящиеся земледельцы, загорелые и поджарые, с блестящими от испарины лбами и внушительными мускулами на руках, по большей части совсем молодые люди. Их каждый год набирали по особой программе после школ и колледжей, и, что совершенно непонятно для Усока, находились такие ненормальные, которым хотелось отдохнуть от шумной городской жизни, вернуться к истокам, так сказать. Это ненадолго избавляло от неопределённости с выбором профессии, кто-то задерживался в деревне надолго, как знакомый даже Усоку Ян Хонсок – нынешний куратор нового набора. Общежитие их, состоящее из нескольких вполне обычных деревянных домиков, располагалось как раз по соседству, поэтому сталкиваться с его шумными обитателями приходилось не раз. Хонсок поначалу пытался заманить богатенького городского мальчика в ряды своей сельскохозяйственной армии, однако быстро понял тщетность уговоров. Усок в здравом уме никогда не пошёл бы пахать в поля, если бы только от этого не зависела его жизнь. 

– Какой же красивый закат, – восклицает один из юных работников, плюхаясь прямо на траву совсем рядом с облюбованным Усоком местом.

– Неужели? – тот отрывается от экрана и хмурит брови.

Дело идёт к вечеру, и небо, действительно, расчерчивают ярко-оранжевые и розовые полосы. В целом, ничего особенного. Усок сюда не закатами любоваться пришёл, а важные дела делать.

– А тебе разве не нравится? – спрашивает парень просто и смотрит в чужие глаза слегка удивлённо. 

– Мне как-то всё равно, – не задумываясь, отвечает Усок фразой, успевшей войти в привычку за последнее время.

Незнакомец бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд и хочет спросить что-то ещё, но его окликают с поля. Он немедленно поднимается и уходит, так легко и непринуждённо, словно не провёл целый день под палящим солнцем, не разгибаясь толком. Наполовину расстёгнутая голубая рубашка развевается по ветру волнами, словно кусочек тёплого южного моря.

«Юто, значит», – Усок задумчиво посматривает вслед загадочному нарушителю его уединения, понимая, что странность речи была, скорее всего, из-за акцента. Понаприезжают тут всякие. Он мотает отросшей копной волос и трясёт конечностями, чтобы согнать слетевшихся на ужин комаров. Облака на горизонте становятся тёмно-алыми, как бы намекая, что пора бы вернуться до темноты.

***

Ночь в деревне настолько тёмная, что, выйдя за порог, едва ли сможешь разглядеть собственные руки перед собой. Фонари у дороги гасят ближе к полуночи, а свет в редких окошках – спать все обычно ложатся рано – не может соперничать с абсолютной, непроглядной тьмой. Усок наугад пробирается по тропинке к огородам, держа перед собой телефон. Палочки сети неумолимо отказываются появляться в левом верхнем углу экрана. Шаг вперёд, ещё несколько вбок – ситуация улучшается до одной едва заметной точки. Даже на смс не хватит, скорее всего. Они как раз обсуждали с другом из универа насущные проблемы, когда связь решила пасть смертью храбрых. Ищи её теперь. Ещё несколько уверенных шагов в сторону, и Усок не замечает, как забредает на соседний участок, где сеть ловит уже прилично. Он вытягивает руку с телефоном повыше, чтобы сориентироваться, куда теперь идти.

– Что делаешь? – спрашивает Юто негромко, заставляя Усока подскочить на месте.

Он полулежит на крыше низенького сарая, в какие обычно убирают сено. Наслаждается ночным воздухом – пахнет сухой травой и нагретой землёй, отдающей накопленное за день тепло. Чужое присутствие не застаёт врасплох – у Юто очень хороший слух – но немного пугает сначала. Он испытывает облегчение и странную радость, когда узнаёт соседского внука по голосу и нескладному высокому силуэту.

– Сам-то что делаешь? – возмущается Усок, напрочь позабыв, что, вообще-то, не в своём дворе находится, – засел тут среди ночи, напугал до чёртиков!

– Прости-прости, – Юто неловко смеётся и случайно переходит на японский от волнения, – меня, кстати, Адачи Юто зовут.

– Усок. Чон Усок, – прохладно представляется ночной гость и, игнорируя протянутую руку, закидывает ногу на одну из деревянных перекладин, чтобы забраться на крышу, – ого, а здесь неплохо, – он принимается в срочном порядке набирать сообщение, пока есть возможность его отправить.

– Ага, и звёзды сегодня особенно яркие, – Юто откидывается на сложенные за головой руки, – практически весь млечный путь видно.

– Хоть где-то сеть хорошо ловит, – деловито замечает Усок, усаживаясь неподалёку.

Отправив несколько сообщений подряд, он нетерпеливо всматривается в экран в ожидании ответа, но, кажется, его приятель успел забить и отправиться спать. Проходит пять минут, за ними пятнадцать. Усок широко зевает и всматривается в умиротворённое лицо лежащего совсем рядом Юто – в глазах мягким светом отражаются звёзды, а на губах угадывается еле заметная улыбка. 

– Неужели ещё не наскучило? – весьма бестактно спрашивает Усок, чтобы не думать о том, как придётся продираться через колючие сорняки по дороге в кровать.

– Залипательно, ты попробуй, – Юто устало трёт глаза, а затем похлопывает по тёплой до сих пор крыше, предлагая устроиться поудобнее, – смотри, – он вытягивает указательный палец к небу, – вот по этим созвездиям раньше ориентировались в открытом море...

Отрывочный, но очень эмоциональный и захватывающий рассказ продолжается бесконечно. Усок старается не перебивать и послушно отыскивает в кучках светящихся точек очертания мифических созданий, животных и прочих гадов. Оказывается, что звёзды вдали от крупных городов светят действительно гораздо ярче, и разглядеть невооружённым глазом можно намного больше. «Скоро, буквально в конце недели, будет метеоритный дождь, обязательно приходи посмотреть», – Юто мечтательно вздыхает, будто в предвкушении праздника. Усок лежит и не понимает, зачем слушает всю эту откровенную, признаться честно, чушь, большую часть которой уже не помнит, однако уходить не торопится. Голос этого странного японца действует на него удивительно успокаивающим образом. Терапевтическим даже. На что только не согласишься, лишь бы он продолжал и дальше просвещать Усока в астрономию. Которую ему, между прочим, никогда не преподавали. 

– А ты совсем засыпаешь, Усок-а, – замечает Юто, когда тяжёлая лохматая голова приваливается к его плечу и щекочет кожу. 

– Правда? – Усок сонно мычит и старательно моргает, чтобы не отрубиться на улице, – можешь проводить меня по-человечески, чтоб не через кусты лезть?

– Но так разве не романтичнее? – Юто откровенно смеётся. Ему для полной картины не хватало ещё предложить засосаться где-нибудь под звёздным небом на прощание. 

Усок громко фыркает и пинает этого дурачка коленом, прежде чем спуститься обратно на землю. До рассвета ему снятся скачущие по небу единороги, портретно схожие почему-то с коровами, и Юто уже без своей голубой рубашки. В не самом, так скажем, приличном виде. О первом, да и о последнем Усок предпочёл бы забыть. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть, одним глазком ещё глянуть.


	3. Из жизни местной знаменитости (Шинвон/Хёнгу, Хёджон/Хёнгу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> абсолютно никто:  
> джинхо: гуси мои гуси

После полудня Шинвон занимается откровенной ерундой за прилавком родительского магазина. Например, выстраивает башенку из конфет и расставляет баночки-бутылочки с напитками по цветам, чтобы получилась радуга. Утренний ажиотаж вокруг привоза свежего хлеба давно закончился, за мороженым вряд ли кого из детей в самое пекло отпустят, а для запойных алкоголиков пока рановато. Что только, на самом деле, нельзя найти в этом единственном на всю деревню магазинчике, занимающим одну совсем небольшую пристройку к дому. Шинвон иногда сам удивляется, зачем и откуда у них взялся тот или иной товар. 

– Хён, мне бы чего-нибудь холодненького, – у прилавка материализуется выжженная осветлителями и выкрашенная в нереально голубой цвет растрёпанная макушка – Хёнгу поправляет ремешок на сандалии и выпрямляется, сияя одной из своих самых сладких улыбочек.

Обычный день Кан Хёнгу начинается неприлично поздно. Как и положено звезде местного разлива, он никуда особо не торопится, ничего толком не делает, зато успевает пообщаться с доброй третью деревни и даже к Шинвону заскочить – перетереть за жизнь, ну и по мелочи закупиться. Создаётся ощущение, что для него не существует незнакомых людей, также, как и людей, которым он не нравится. Те же бабульки, с культурным шоком каждый раз обозревающие цветную шевелюру, считают Хёнгу очень приятным молодым человеком. Непутёвым, конечно, но приятным.

– Пиво? – Шинвон хитро подмигивает.

Пока потенциальных покупателей на горизонте не предвидится, как и шинвоновых родителей, уехавших на рынок ещё с утра, они выбираются на лавочку у двери снаружи. Попить пивас и «прогреть кости», как выражается Хёнгу, которому любая жара нипочём. Шинвон жестом профессионала вскрывает банку и пытается поймать ртом пену. Хёнгу смеётся. Он вздыхает почти томно и делает небольшой глоток – шея на секунду напрягается, и в движение приходит остро выступающий кадык. Выглядит так изящно, что Шинвону становится неловко за свою неуклюжесть и длинные конечности, которые он не знает, куда деть, большую часть времени. Он всегда больше слушает, чем говорит, и больше смотрит, чем получает внимание – у Хёнгу для него находится целый вагон чужих историй. О себе говорить неинтересно, но вот Хветэк недавно хвастался, что выпросил у отца машину, значит, можно подбить его скататься куда-нибудь поплавать и нажарить мяса. А Джинхо жаловался, что застал какую-то парочку у себя на огороде, и собирается в следующий раз подкараулить их, чтобы всыпать по самое не балуй. А ещё...

Лёгкий хмель ударяет в голову, и Шинвону становится просто хорошо. Сидеть вот так в тени магазина, смотреть на пустую улицу и слушать абсолютно ничего не значащие рассказы, изредка смеясь и вставляя односложные комментарии. Хёнгу приходит сюда постоянно, но слабая ревность всё равно напоминает, что точно так же он заходит на посиделки к доброму десятку соседей. Просто потому что он такой общительный и дружелюбный для всех. Общий – как пытался втолковать однажды обиженному приятелю Хветэк. 

– Пойду прогуляюсь до речки, Хёджони-хён звал к себе сегодня, – когда пиво заканчивается, а в голове остаётся слабое ощущение блаженной лёгкости, Хёнгу собирается уходить.

Шинвон хочет надуть губки бантиком попросить его остаться ещё ненадолго, но боится, что Хёнгу больше не захочет приходить, если его заставить. За продуктами, может быть, зайдёт, а задушевные разговоры вести точно не станет. Потому он сдержанно желает приятного вечера, получает игривый поцелуй в щёку с напутствием не скучать и уползает обратно в магазин, чувствуя острую неприязнь к этому Хёджону, у которого Хёнгу может хоть целый день зависать.

Про Хёджона в деревне болтали много и по большей части, скорее всего, неправду. Он переехал в деревню пару лет назад, выкупив долго пустовавший старый дом, и из-за странного поведения, плюс, тоже вытравленных в белый волос считался чудаком и наркоманом. Шинвону доподлинно не известно, что происходит за высоким забором, надёжно стоящим на страже чужой приватности (и это в деревне, где каждый обязан знать о соседях всё), но по слухам там могло расти целое поле конопли и других запрещённых к разведению культур. Выпытать подробности у Хёнгу оказалось невозможно, да и язык не поворачивался, потому что тот принимался нахваливать находчивость и необычные взгляды своего любимого хёна.

Ещё одной странностью, послужившей причиной новой локальной моды на подтяжки, стала привычка Хёджона подкрадываться к юным односельчанам и стягивать с них штаны на потеху публике. Подтяжки затруднили это высокоинтеллектуальное развлечение, зато как приятно было оттягивать их, чтобы как следует щёлкнуть хозяина по спине... Хёнгу, надо заметить, перенял эту привычку и, когда увидел поблизости Юто с тем богатеньким ребёнком-переростком, мирно болтающих по пути в ту же сторону, осторожненько догнал их, ступая исключительно на носочки. Высоковато, но поймать за резинки подтяжек и отпустить, когда их владелец заметил неладное, труда не составило.

Усок не стесняется в выражениях, чтобы высказать всё, что думает по этому поводу, но при виде изнемогающего от смеха проказника ему как-то даже жалко становится. Человек почти в судорогах бьётся, а он тут драться собрался.

– Хёнгу-я, опять за своё? – усмехается Юто, уже привычный к подобным зрелищам.

Проржавшись от души, Хёнгу невозмутимо здоровается со знакомым и осведомляется, как идут дела на рабочем фронте. Именно в этот момент на горизонте появляется она. Стая гусей, вперевалочку спешащая с водопоя прямо наперерез. До смерти запуганный этими агрессивными созданиями Юто безмолвно охает и ретируется Усоку за спину. Гуси угрожающе шипят, машут большими крыльями, и растерянный Усок чувствует, как на нём буквально повисают, стиснув дрожащими руками плечи. Он пятится назад и пытается отпугнуть жутких птиц собственными криками (орёт от страха, проще говоря). Удивительно, но Хёнгу всё ещё смеётся, ловко уворачивась от клювов, которые сулят мало приятного. Помощи от него, впрочем, ждать не приходится, как и от сжавшегося на чужой спине в комочек Юто. Увесистый такой комочек, далеко не убежишь.

– Чо творите?! – кричит Джинхо, выруливая из-за поворота вслед за стаей, – чего бедных гусей пугаете, у них же потом пищеварение испортиться может. Так ведь их до тревожного расстройства довести можно. Разорались, черти. 

Всю тираду он выпаливает на одном дыхании, потом замечает Хёнгу, и сталь в его глазах чуть теплеет. Ровно настолько, чтобы отчитывать исключительно Усока, озадаченно хлопающего ресницами. Зато с гусями происходят настоящие чудеса – рядом с хозяином они успокаиваются и бредут дальше, мирно пощипывая травку. Люди? Какие люди, они никого не трогали.

– Двуличные твари, – в сердцах ругается Усок, которому досталось больше всех и от гусей, и от Джинхо.

– Зато умные ребята, – Хёнгу широко разводит руками и смешливо щурит глаза, – заболтался я с вами, надо бежать!

Хёджон и так ждёт его довольно долго, хотя с одного конца деревни до речки на другом идти полчаса или чуть больше. Даже встречать выходит – сидит босиком под шелковичным деревом у калитки и курит самокрутку, мурлыча что-то нескладное под нос. Слетевшая со светлых волос соломенная шляпа на завязочках болтается за спиной.

– Думал уже, не придёшь, – говорит Хёджон чуть гнусаво, когда видит тонкие лодыжки и широкие закатанные штанины в метре от себя. Он задирает голову и с прищуром смотрит в красивое и такое холодное лицо. Обрамляющие его волосы сливаются с безоблачным небом. Недосягаемая высота, хах.

– Хён, – мягкий голос Хёнгу звучит совсем иначе, чем в болтовне с тем же Шинвоном. Жёстче, серьёзнее? – я, вроде как, решился.

– На что именно? – Хёджон встаёт и его лицо оказывается ровно на уровне чужого через буквально пару сантиметров. Он выдыхает дым от сигареты, и Хёнгу приходится прикрыть глаза, чтобы те не слезились.

– Пока что только на одну татуировку, – дистанция между ними снова становится комфортной для Хёнгу, потому что Хёджон приглашающе распахивает дверцу.

– Давай обсудим это внутри, – многозначительно приглашает он.

За высоким забором нет ничего шокирующего, кроме ярких маковых зарослей, которые кто-то мог бы посчитать опиумным царством. Зато у Хёджона дома есть собственноручно сколоченные полки, до потолка заставленные книгами – особая любовь Хёнгу, ведь библиотеки в деревне нет в помине – раритетный проигрыватель для виниловых пластинок и татуировочная машинка. Хозяин её светит чернильными контурами незамысловатых шедевров, выглядывающих из открытой майки, и это тоже манит. Рисунки Хёджона совсем не похожи на размытые синюшные татуировки редких сельчан. Они не имеют ничего общего с профессиями или криминальным прошлым, чистое искусство в одном из проявлений. Хёнгу ведётся на их простое очарование и думает, что тоже хочет. Он утаскивает со стола булочку с изюмом и наблюдает за тем, что рисует хён пока только на бумаге.

С Хёджоном в принципе просто, потому что ради его расположения не нужно быть милым и дружелюбным. Он либо захочет иметь с тобой дело, либо нет, уловки Хёнгу бы не прокатили. Да ему и не пришлось. 

– Вот думаю, может не будем мучиться и набьём на твоей тощей жопе сердечко? – Хёджон задумчиво заправляет карандаш за ухо и поворачивается к сидящему на полу с набитым ртом гостю, – исключительно из моей к тебе большой любви.

– Пошёл ты, – с наслаждением выдыхает Хёнгу и высовывает кончик языка, такого же розового цвета, как и припухлые губы.

Хён загадочно улыбается ему и перегибается через низенькую скамеечку, чтобы закрыть этот бесстыдный рот своим горячим языком. Губы у Хёджона сухие и тонкие, с горьким привкусом, но Хёнгу это тоже нравится, даже больше, чем обширная библиотека и редкие зарубежные пластинки, пусть он и уверяет себя, что приходит сюда не за этим.


	4. Сеновал (Усок/Юто)

Ночная прохлада медленно выбирается из болотистых берегов и подкрадывается к островкам человеческого жилья, когда Юто наконец удаётся попасть в душ. После изнурительной работы в поле Хонсок решил устроить ещё и собрание, чтобы обсудить вопросы дисциплины. Конечно, некоторым личностям стоило бы напомнить, что просыпаться позже всех и сваливать бытовые обязанности на товарищей – дело нехорошее. Хотя, Юто обычно было проще сделать всё самому и промолчать, чем пытаться перевоспитать окружающих. Потому что неблагодарное это занятие, да и утомительно. Он так и сказал куратору, когда все разбежались по делам: кто мыться и спать, кто атаковать кухню на предмет съестного, а кто до магазина за пивом и компанией. Хонсок покачал головой, порассуждал про местные порядки (это тебе не Япония) и в итоге предложил сходить вместе на рыбалку в свой условно выходной день. «А то ведь совсем загрустишь в нашей глуши». В глуши Юто чувствовал себя более чем комфортно, но порыбачить хотел, так что с радостью согласился. 

Воды в душевом баке к вечеру не остается совсем – кто успел, тот всю вылил. Юто приходится притащить и залить туда пару вёдер из колодца, которые, естественно, в сравнение не идут с прогревшейся за день на солнышке водой. Ледяной душ кое-как смывает пот и грязь с изнурённого тела, но не снимает ноющую боль в мышцах. Казалось бы, им давно пора привыкнуть, а вот нет. Юто в спешке натягивает широкие джинсы и свежую футболку, толком не вытершись, чтобы поскорее добраться до своего тайного укрытия. А то ведь сам позвал заранее и сам опаздывает – непорядок.

Когда он забирается на крышу сарая, Усок уже сидит наверху, скрестив ноги в коротких шортах. Если приглядеться, можно заметить царапины, полученные от регулярного ползания по кустам. В руках телефон – снова рубится в какую-нибудь простенькую игру от нечего делать. Обрадованный Юто негромко окликает его, сверкая улыбкой в полумраке.

– Без тебя на них неинтересно смотреть, – Усок кивает на звёзды после того, как заканчивает игру, раздражённо дёргая коленками, – ну вот, опять не прошёл до главного босса.

– Не надоело ещё? – Юто устраивается поудобнее и буквально дышит в чужое плечо.

– Ну, тебе же твоя трава каждый день не надоедает, – язвит Усок, убирая телефон в карман широкой вязаной кофты. 

– Да при чём здесь трава? – возмущается японец, но замечает необычную обновку и переключается на неё, – ну ты и модник, Усок-и.

– Ах, это, – модник поневоле измученно закатывает глаза, – бабушка отказалась выпускать меня на улицу без тёплой одежды, пришлось напялить этот столетний ужас. 

– Выглядит миленько, – смеётся Юто, однако говорит вполне всерьёз.

Нелепый наряд и густые волнистые волосы, отросшие почти до линии подбородка, придают Усоку необъяснимо притягательный флёр андрогинности, что странно сочетается с его непропорционально длинными конечностями и низким голосом. Юто ловит себя на мысли, что впервые так откровенно пялится на кого-то, неосознанно восхищаясь красотой каждой мелочи, будь то прямые насупленные брови, тонкая линия носа или грустно опущенные уголки губ. В чёрных глазах – звёздное небо, спокойное и таинственное. Усок трёт переносицу утонувшей в безразмерном рукаве ладонью и заправляет непослушные пряди за ухо – привычка, которая постоянно вызывает острое желание сжать его в объятиях и спрятать от всего мира. Хотя бы от раздражающих факторов вроде палящего солнца и летающих по округе ос. Но сейчас, когда над ними только мириад звёзд, чёрная пустота вокруг и шершавые доски под ногами, создаётся впечатление, что они совсем одни во вселенной. Тишина, звонкая и ясная, делает каждый вздох громче взрыва.

– Смотри-смотри, – Усок тычет пальцем вверх, где мелькает быстрый росчерк хвостатой кометы.

– Ого, их и правда отлично видно отсюда, – Юто и надеяться не мог, что сможет посмотреть на метеоритный дождь как следует, тем более, вместе с кем-то столь важным для него, – можно загадать сколько угодно желаний.

– Чушь какая, мы ж не дети, – бормочет Усок, но за падающими звёздами следит неотрывно и в какой-то момент закрывает глаза, до боли сцепив ладони перед собой. 

– Неужели? – подкалывать и смущать его не хочется, с другой стороны, Юто очень нравится мысль о смущённом Усоке почему-то, – и чего пожелал, расскажешь?

– Ни за что, – сердито отрезает спаленный с поличным Усок.

Он показывает средний палец на попытки докопаться и смешно дёргается, когда его запястье перехватывают и щекочут под рёбрами. Юто недоумевает, как легко он, скупой на физические контакты, нарушает личные границы. Ночной воздух опьяняет, и вот его пальцы уже оказываются под вязаным свитером. Усок вместо возмущений издаёт непонятный вздох и вцепляется в чужие плечи. Смотрит очень внимательно, с вызовом. В самом деле, он кажется настолько прекрасным, что это ломает. Ломает внутренние запреты Юто, заставляя трогать, гладить, прижиматься тёплыми губами.

– Хватит, это странно, – Усок чувствует, как кожа податливо прогибается под прикосновениями и пылает адским огнём, пробуждая ранее неизведанные желания. Признать факт, что ему мог понравиться этот парень, было бы слишком просто. Хотя да, нравится, но не до такой же степени. Усок хочет предъявить, что он всё ещё ребёнок и морально не готов к подобного рода отношениям, да только язык его не слушается.

– В чём проблема? – настороженно спрашивает Юто, готовясь к любой гневной отповеди. Живя среди закоснелых гомофобов, к чему угодно будешь готов.

Усок хочет закричать, что проблема в нём самом, в непонятных чувствах, которые он не может облечь в слова по банальной неопытности. Тем более, боится принять их. Но говорит совсем другое.

– Здесь нас кто угодно сможет увидеть.

– Ну, чисто теоретически, можно спуститься на сеновал, – Юто слегка теряется. Он даже не подумал о том, что кто-нибудь из других жильцов вполне способен выйти подышать воздухом и застать картину весьма однозначную.

Слово «сеновал» звучит очень плохо и вызывает в усоковом воображении кадры из просмотренной тайком порнографии. Предчувствие подсказывает, что пялить на сене будут именно его, и от одного предположения скручивает внутренности. «Ладно, на месте разберемся», – решает он, отпуская большую часть тревожных мыслей прочь. Не без помощи плавящего рассудок дыхания на шее и скользящих по бёдрам мозолистых ладоней. 

Он практически не помнит, как удачно спускается вниз, не пересчитав все доски в падении. Недоверчиво озирается, когда заходит внутрь, и цепляется за руку Юто, чтобы через мгновение самолично притянуть и вгрызться в приоткрытые от удивления губы. 

– Притормози, Усок-и, – громкий шёпот Юто обрывается невольным стоном, потому что чужая рука без церемоний трогает его член через плотную ткань. И вроде этого он и добивался, а вроде не ожидал.

– Слишком поздно, – Усок опасно усмехается и толкает его на сваленное в гигантский стог сено.

Пахнет сушёная трава умопомрачительно, но колется просто ужасно. Юто особо не замечает этого, пока они шумно катаются по мягкой поверхности, отбирая инициативу друг у друга, а вот Усоку и его голым ногам приходится несладко. 

– Жесть какая, – ругается он, отплёвываясь от попавших в рот сухих травинок.

Возможно, если бы кто-то тщательнее собирал сено, отделяя его от острой соломы, проблема не стояла бы столь остро. Возможно, но не точно. Усок старается сконцентрироваться на удивительно хорошо сложенном теле Юто, упругих мускулах и горячей коже, которая так близко, что дальше некуда. Но всё равно шипит и кусает губы, чтобы не заорать, когда ощущает под собой каждую соломинку буквально жопой, оставшись без нижней части одежды.

– Что случилось? – недоумевает Юто, вытряхивая лодыжки Усока из спущенных шорт. 

– Колется! – жалуется тот обиженно, – я прям чувствую, как это сраное сено лезет мне в жопу.

– Ох, – Юто заваливается на спину и приглашающе хлопает себя по животу, – могу побыть подушкой.

– Подушкой ли? – с сомнением спрашивает Усок, забираясь сверху, – а может лучше сено себе в анус засунешь?

Смех Юто внезапно обрывается, когда прохладные ладони расстёгивают его джинсы и трогают через бельё внушительно выпирающий стояк. Каким-то образом Усок умудряется дрочить ему и одновременно ворчать, что ни на какие звёзды он больше не купится, хватит. А потом ругаться становится затруднительно, потому что Юто притягивает к себе за шею и продолжает целовать до боли в опухших губах и цветной карусели перед глазами.

– Я тебе это припомню, – обещает Усок, покачиваясь на подкашивающихся ногах, и сердито пинает ни в чём не повинное сено.


	5. Моральный облик и другие издержки профессии (Хонсок/Хветэк)

О чём бы ни судачили в деревне Н., все единогласно сходились на том, что наследнику семейства Ли несказанно повезло в этой жизни (а, значит, в предыдущей он наверняка спас страну, как минимум). Мало кто знал, что, на самом-то деле, в село Хветэка привела большая любовь. Не к покойному дяде, который оставил фермерское хозяйство ему в наследство с условием, что продать его племянник не сможет. И даже не к деньгам и комфорту (в более юные годы Хветэк отлично обходился жестким общажным матрасом вместо кровати и многообразием лапши быстрого приготовления в коробочках вместо здоровой пищи. Любовь была ко всему зелёному и цветущему, и, что самое обидное, с садоводством у Хветэка никак не ладилось. Заручившись поддержкой таких многоопытных гуру, как Хёджон и Джинхо, он терпеливо возился в грязи, чтобы добиться хотя бы небольших успехов. Охотнее всего, правда, на его клумбах из земли вылезала крапива. Понять, каким магическим образом у деда в саду только что забор не прорастал, а вокруг дома Хёджона расползались капризные по природе своей розы, пока не получалось. 

Сильно Хветэк не расстраивался – он снимал на камеру видео о жизни в деревне с несмешными шутками и выкладывал их в своём бложике, бренчал на расстроенном местами пианино, с удовольствием принимал участие в общественной жизни и даже пару раз побывал диджеем на сельской дискотеке (в последний раз последствия это имело ужасающие, потому что, напившись, он попытался склеить Хёнгу и почти подрался с Шинвоном за диджейский пульт). 

Ещё Хветэк закадычно дружил с Хонсоком, и тут нужно заметить, что со стороны они могли бы напомнить старых одиноких бабулек, которые долгими вечерами гоняют чаи и травят истории своей молодости, не забывая хвалиться успехами сваливших в город детей и внуков. Приходят друг к другу в гости, чтобы не готовить вечно на одного человека, а просто договориться, кто наварит большую кастрюлю супа на этот раз. Периодически громко ссорятся из-за какой-то бытовой хуеты, одним им понятной. Но в целом относятся друг к другу с непередаваемой нежностью. 

Заранее нажарив вечером ну очень много картошечки, чтобы точно хватило, Хветэк рассеянно переворачивает страницы книги, одолженной в хёджоновой библиотеке. Его взгляд быстро пробегает по строчкам, но в голове едва ли откладывается даже половина прочитанного – сегодня Хветэк нашел в погребе домашнюю настойку без опознавательных знаков и сильно переживает, не отравятся ли они с Хонсоком, если попробуют. А попробовать жуть как хочется, но не в одиночку же. Святое правило не пить в одиночестве он старается не нарушать, наивно веря, что это спасает от алкоголизма. Впрочем, Хонсок обычно не пьёт. Крайне редко, может быть. Если хорошо уламывать – получается. Слишком уж дорожит моральным обликом куратора вчерашних школьничков, чтоб их всех. Как будто они в колхозе при коммунизме живут, что надо перед общественностью лицо держать, честное слово. Вот опять задерживается допоздна, так скоро и за полночь перевалит, и ужин остынет. 

Как и в любых идеальных с виду отношениях, в их прекрасной дружбе не обходилось без одного фатального "но". Хонсока домой к Хветэку каждый вечер тоже вела большая любовь. К тонкому голосу, маленьким ладоням, припухлой нижней губе, птичьему носу и всему, что в общей картине составляло Ли Хветэка. Сюда же можно было приписать сентиментальность, мягкость характера, чуткость и ответственность, которых хватило бы на десятерых. Хонсок слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы идеализировать, не питал лишних иллюзий и не думал уподобляться другим деревенским ребяткам, которые периодически бегали за богатым оппой. А "оппа" оказывался странненьким – с сюрпризом из дедовских шуток и непонятными заёбами. Проще махнуть рукой, чем разбираться. Однако Хонсок с его вдумчивым подходом к любой непростой задаче запарился и разобрался. Даже не так, всё получилось как-то само, прежде чем он понял, в каком болоте увяз по уши. 

– Пора заняться заготовками, – деловито рассуждает Хветэк, разливая по стопкам древнюю (клубничную, кажется?) настойку, – Джинхо-хён обещал завтра помочь мне с вареньем, если не будет никаких срочных дел. 

– Это точно нужно было употреблять внутрь? – Хонсок недоверчиво разглядывает донышко опустошённой стопки, словно сможет там найти ответ. На его смуглых, зацелованных солнцем щеках и кончиках ушей проступает румянец. 

– Ну, а куда ещё? – Хветэк представляет, что будет, если обмазать дохуя накачанный торс друга сладкой липкой настойкой, и напряжённо сглатывает, – впрочем, неважно, – он поскорее наливает себе ещё. И ещё, чтобы избавиться от внезапной неловкости, и в какой-то момент Хонсок перехватывает его запястье. Держит крепко, но сильно не сжимает. 

– Тебе точно хватит, хён, – просит он настойчиво с лёгкой грустью в голосе, – кстати, варить варенье я тоже умею и всегда готов помочь. 

– И когда же, если ты как наседка со своими цыплятами носишься с утра до ночи?

– Да хоть сейчас, – возмущается Хонсок, даже не догадываясь о последствиях. 

– Отлично, – Хветэк буквально подрывается с места, грациозно роняя табуретку в процессе, – вот и пойдём! В смысле "куда"? Смородину собрать сначала надо, прежде чем закатывать, – резонно поясняет он оторопевшему приятелю. 

И не поспоришь. Счастье, что Хонсоку хватает благоразумия захватить с собой на огород фонарик. Его назначают ответственным за освещение и таскание ведра, в которое Хветэк обдирает с кустов чёрную смородину. С чувством так, с расстановкой, никуда не торопясь. Хонсок втягивает через нос сладкий аромат летней ночи, широко зевает и с ужасом думает о том, сколько ему чисто в теории осталось времени на сон. 

– Может быть, этого хватит для начала? – спрашивает он с надеждой, взвешивая ведро в руке. Ягоды перекатываются и гремят злорадно, стукаясь о пластиковые стенки. 

Хветэк безжалостно качает головой и продолжает методичный сбор до тех пор, пока не одёргивает ладонь от очередного куста со звуком, по частоте похожим на писк резиновой игрушки. 

– Хонсок-а, – ревёт этот великовозрастный ребёнок и прячется за своим плечистым другом, – не знаю, что это, но оно меня укусило. 

Приглушённое жужжание, раздающееся из кустов, будит в голове Хонсока воспоминания о разворошенном с мальчишками в детстве осином гнезде. Болезненные такие воспоминания. Поэтому он быстренько берёт в охапку ведро, свободной рукой сгребает за шкирку Хветэка и старается как можно осторожнее съебаться. Выбирать направление в условиях паники получается плохо, и вместо дома они достигают забора через пару соседских участков. "Похоже на владения Джинхо-хёна," – облегчённо выдыхает Хонсок. В случае чего, им точно окажут помощь. 

– Так больно, я сейчас умру? – хнычет Хветэк, кусая губы. 

Он прислоняется к забору и дышит очень громко и тяжело, подносит к лицу ужаленную руку, но не может ничего рассмотреть в кромешном сумраке. 

– Всё хорошо, хён, сейчас посмотрим, – Хонсок берёт его за руку и подсвечивает фонариком воспаленную кожу с набухшим на ней волдырём, – нужно как можно скорее обработать, и всё пройдёт. Возможно, там остался яд, я мог бы попытаться, кхм... отсосать его? 

Хветэк неловко ржёт, но хотя бы не ревёт. Хонсок, влажно присосавшийся к его ладони, выглядит очень уж странно и комично. Он повторяет это несколько раз, сплёвывая в сторону (Хветэк удивляется, что такой приличный, уважаемый человек, оказывается, умеет плеваться), и спрашивает, как ощущения. 

– Вау, мне всё ещё больно, а чего ты ожидал? – на самом деле, боль немного притупляется, но так хочется, чтобы Хонсок пожалел его, сделал что-нибудь ещё. 

– Давай зайдём к хёну, если он не спит, у него точно больше опыта с такими случаями... 

Хонсок замолкает – Хветэк указательным пальцем трогает его покрасневшие, чуть распухшие губы. Напряжение между ними такое тяжёлое, что он едва ли может дышать. 

– А если скажу, что сюда меня тоже укусили? – насмешливо спрашивает Хветэк, прикладывая палец ко рту и, чёрт возьми, облизывая его. 

***

Чо Джинхо очень кстати не спал в этот поздний час – ему не давало покоя воспоминание о недавно топтавшейся по его огороду парочке, поймать и справедливо наказать которую так и не удалось. Ещё с вечера он то и дело поглядывал в окна в сторону своего обширного участка. Можно ли описать его праведную ярость и злорадство, когда в темноте ему вдруг удалось разглядеть шевеление двух человеческих фигур? 

Вооружившись своей любимой палкой и ружьём, на всякий случай, он решил осторожно прокрасться вдоль забора. Не поверил своим глазам, постоял с пару минут в глубоком ахуе, и пошёл обратно – возмущение в его душе боролось с удивлением и печалью. Так и не решив, что ему стоит выбрать, Джинхо закинул в угол ружьё и осушил стоявший на столе стакан с компотом. Налил ещё и спросил, наконец, вслух:

– Да почему именно вы? Зачем? Я всё понимаю, но когда мои лучшие друзья сосутся друг с другом на моем огороде – это что такое вообще? 

Компот благоразумно промолчал в ответ, как ему и полагалось.


	6. Сложности национальной рыбалки

Какой индивид вообще мог придумать вставать в четыре утра и переться куда-то вместо того, чтобы мирно видеть сны в тёплой кроватке? Заспанный Усок мёрзнет, втянув голову в воротник тёплой кофты, и хмуро переводит взгляд с одного из этих самых "гениев" на другого. Несмотря на подъем в дичайшую рань, Юто не теряет энтузиазма и бодро шагает с удочкой наперевес за Хонсоком – главным инициатором авантюры с кодовым названием "рыбалка". Ближе к берегу расстилается такой густой туман, что в нём реально можно потеряться, если отстать ещё на пару десятков шагов. Усок зябко передергивает плечами – ни за что бы не подписался на их затею, если бы не Юто. И кто блять решил, что это может быть весело? 

– Ты в порядке, Усок-а? – ладонь юного японца накрывает его собственную – прикосновение теплом растекается по венам, и жизнь сразу кажется не такой уж дерьмовой.

Усок неопределённо качает головой. Длинная чёлка падает ему на лицо, почти полностью закрывая глаза от сего бренного сельского мирка. Он тихонько затягивает какую-то песенку под надрывные оры проснувшихся петухов и выглядит уже чуть менее мрачным. Юто безмятежно улыбается – день обещает быть просто замечательным.

– Хён, а что нам, собственно, делать? – повисает в воздухе внезапный вопрос, когда они останавливаются у тихой заводи, окружённой деревьями и зарослями камыша.

– Ну как же? Удочка – вот, рыба – вот, – Хонсок несколько озадаченно указывает на тёмную гладь реки. Он как-то не задумывался, что для успеха предприятия может понадобиться что-нибудь помимо, а сам на рыбалке был давным-давно, ещё в детстве.

Сообразив, что на пустой крючок никто клевать не собирается, они пускают на наживку бутерброды, которые бабуля заблаговременно всучила Усоку с собой. С хлебом в качестве приманки дело идёт немного лучше, но с таким смехотворным уловом не получилось бы накормить даже в меру прожорливого кота. А вот с кормлением комаров их незадачливая троица вполне справляется.

– Ну это просто невыносимо! – причитает Усок, устав отмахиваться от треклятых насекомых, – почему они все летят ко мне?

– Чуют неокрепшую городскую душу, – авторитетно заявляет поймавший дзен за сидением с удочкой Хонсок (на самом деле, он очень старается делать вид, что не спит).

– Ты просто самый сладкий из нас, – Юто весьма невинно усмехается, поймав на себе хмурый взгляд. Ему тоже пока не совсем понятен концепт их странного развлечения, но во всём следует искать позитивные стороны, ведь правда?

– Мы обязательно ещё поймаем много рыбы, пожарим и съедим... – такая уж у Хонсока профессия – остаётся только не терять надежды до последнего.

– Или съедят меня, – в хриплом голосе Усока явственно сквозит обречённость.

– Да вы уже весь улов распугали своими криками, – вздыхает кто-то буквально в паре метров от их шумной компании. 

Привыкший проводить каждое лето в деревне, Ё Чангу с малых лет любил иногда встать спозаранку, пока все ещё спят, и по предрассветной прохладе отправиться покорять речные просторы с ведёрком и набором удочек. Как мальчик умный и обстоятельный, он быстро прошарил, что к чему, и никогда не возвращался домой без приличного улова, которого хватало на обед, ужин, ещё и на следующий день оставалось. Даже спустя годы, Чангу с удовольствием предавался любимому увлечению, сидя в одиночестве на берегу с термосом горячего кофе и ностальгируя по прекрасным прошедшим временам. Естественно, он никак не ожидал увидеть на своём давно облюбованном месте эту троицу, тем более не обрадовался, что его романтичному утру наедине с природой помешали самым нахальным образом.

– Ну и дела, – Чангу смотрит на обращённые к нему с беззвучной мольбой три пары глаз и, наконец, в полной мере осознаёт степень своей невезучести. Жалко их, конечно, этих дураков, придётся всё как малым детям объяснять.

Удивительно, но когда оказывается, что для успешной рыбалки надо бы наловить червяков, главным энтузиастом оказывается именно Усок. Его охотничий азарт немного облегчает Чангу задачу – остаётся всего-то распутать леску от удочки, которую Хонсок случайно закинул в камыши.

– Как же хорошо, что ты пришёл, – Хонсок только что не плачет от счастья – ещё бы, его авторитет заметно пошатнулся за последние пару часов.

– И правда, – с сарказмом бормочет Чангу, – интересно, как там дела с червями...

Хонсок поворачивает голову, испуганно округляет глаза и мысленно умоляет его не оборачиваться, потому что забредшие в кусты дети отвлеклись от основной задачи и... короче говоря, пидорасятся. 

– Юто, – Усок сбивчиво выдыхает в чужие губы, еле отстраняясь, чтобы урвать немного воздуха, – я должен кое-что сказать...

– Да? – японец мгновенно становится серьёзнее некуда и прокручивает в мозгу с десяток версий, одна страшнее другой (на той, где у Усока обнаруживается жена и трое детей стоило бы остановиться, пожалуй).

– Я забыл закрыть крышечкой банку.

До Юто не сразу доходит, а потом каааак доходит.

В конце концов, по домам они плетутся удручённые и помятые, нарочито бодро отвечая на приветствия соседей. Даже Джинхо, как раз вышедший пасти своих гусей, помахивая прутиком, изумляется и спрашивает, что могло произойти в столь прекрасное утро у не менее прекрасных молодых людей. Усок дуется, опасливо обходя отбившихся от стаи гусей.

– Червяки сбежали.


	7. В соседнее село на дискотеку (часть 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> возвращаюсь к этой работе спустя кучу времени, хотя идеи валяются ещё с лета в черновиках. из-за большого количества сюжетных веток, главу с всеобщей тусой оказалось удобнее разбить на части, так что продолжение следует ~

Как и все нормальные деревенские жители, Хветэк привык подскакивать с постели с первыми петухами. Собственно, поэтому он очень удивляется, когда, еле продрав страшно опухшие глаза, понимает, что на дворе давно день, всё проспано и, вообще, можно расслабиться и откинуться обратно на сладко сопящего большого и тёплого Хонсока.

Хонсока? Удивление плавно перерастает в охуевание. Вот чего-чего, а этого в своей роскошной царской кровати он не ожидал увидеть. Хветэк трёт неприятно гудящие виски и болезненно стонет – тело словно чужое, а похмелье такое адское, что даже воды не хочется. Только яду. Ну, можно еще рассол из подвала принести. На ассоциацию с подвалом в памяти красиво всплывают обрывки прошлой ночи, и лучше бы он правда ничего не помнил. Просто, чтобы не бояться посмотреть теперь в глаза односельчанам. Кто только просил их идти в погреб за наливкой, и с пивом же нормально было..?

Кажется, что сюрпризов побольше Хонсока не предвидится. Однако, выйдя в гостиную, он натыкается на чью-то длинную пару ног, свешенную с дивана, который Хветэк давно думал вынести куда подальше. Древний, с затертой до непотребного вида обивкой, он неожиданно в свои преклонные годы стал пристанищем для парочки не очень умных, зато очень пубертатных и молодых людей.

– Хоть бы одеться по-человечески потрудились, – негромко ворчит хозяин дома, накрывая их подобранным с пола пледом.

Усок сквозь сон бормочет что-то невнятное и прячет лицо от яркого летнего солнца на чужой груди. Диванчик даже для него одного очевидно чересчур узкий и короткий, поэтому большая часть ног располагается где-то за пределами, а всё остальное – на том самом японце из воспитанников Хонсока. Хветэк думает подколоть друга тем, какой аморальный пример тот подаёт, а потом вспоминает, что Хонсок вообще-то беззаветно дрыхнет в его (!) постели. И что с ним делать теперь непонятно (да и надо ли?).

– Хочешь сказать, что не помнишь, как Шинвон проиграл в карты на раздевание и сидел голый остаток ночи?! Это уже старость, хён, – Хонсок звучит неприлично бодро, когда, наконец, соизволит проснуться, – кстати, грустное зрелище, надо бы заняться его физической подготовкой, родителям его намекнуть что ли…

– Хонсок-а, угомонись, голова раскалывается, – Хветэк явно ревнует и требует внимания, но предмет его страсти непрошибаемый, и в ответ на надутую мордашку просто смеётся. – Зачем я вообще поддался на уговоры Хёнгу, не понимаю…

– Потому что никто не может ему отказать, – справедливо замечает Хонсок, – а туса отличная получилась, православная, – он мечтательно закатывает глаза, окунувшись в воспоминания о прошлой ночи.

*****

А началось всё потому, что мальчик-солнышко, главный красавчик на деревне – Кан Хёнгу обожал сельские дискотеки. Других общественно-массовых мероприятий здесь и не предвиделось, да и общественности, если исключать коров и прочий рогатый скот, было совсем мало. А развлекаться, конечно, хотелось. Основной проблемой, вскрывшейся сразу же, стоило ему прийти к Хветэку за разрешением и помощью (ну не просто так же старостой выбирали), стало отсутствие здания сельского клуба. То есть оно в теории было, но начало обваливаться уже несколько лет как, а умирать молодым пока никто не спешил (хотя Хёджон иногда пытался). Проще всего, понятное дело, было отказать, но Хёнгу очень просил. И выпросил: обустроить площадку под открытым небом с возможностью при необходимости отдыхать и греться в хветэковом минивэне.

– Как ты понимаешь, с бюджетом у нас никак, так что остальное сам, – энтузиазма от перспективы пасти толпу детей у старосты явно было немного.

Однако Хёнгу оказалось достаточно – не зря он дружил даже с дворовыми собаками. С музыкальной аппаратурой отлично мог справиться Хёджон – вот уж кого не приходилось просить дважды, этот хён не пропускал ни единой вечеринки, даже приглашать не надо. С алкоголем всё вроде как тоже было схвачено, а вот чем его закусывать… Не огурцами же с дедовских грядок, ну правда.

Отгладив самую нарядную рубашку такого же лазурного цвета, как и его ориентация, Хёнгу критично осмотрел своё отражение в зеркале и, не найдя в нём ни единого изъяна, отправился покорять сердца местных владельцев малого бизнеса. А именно, одного конкретного, который точно не устоял бы перед его нежной улыбкой и тонкими ногами в соблазнительно коротких шортах. 

– Шинвон-хён, – беспрепятственно проникнув в прохладное помещение магазина, он облокотился о витрину напротив своей беззащитно задремавшей в отсутствие покупателей цели.

– Чего тебе? – заспанно заворчал тот, наотрез отказываясь открывать глаза.

– Просыпайся, хён, к тебе вообще-то клиент пришёл, – с наигранной обидой в голосе протянул Хёнгу, наклонившись к чужому уху, и тут же не удержался от лёгкого смешка.

– Ну эй, хватит, – Шинвона словно током пронзило, он почувствовал, как горят и наливаются краской уши, и теперь уже притворялся спящим не из принципа, а чтобы скрыть смущение.

– Ну, хён, я не шучу, – Хёнгу знал, как минимум, три стопроцентных способа заставить этого упрямца подскочить с места, и решил выбрать самый приятный. Склонился над залитым солнечными лучами прилавком и невесомо чмокнул притворщика в уголок губ, ожидая мгновенной реакции в виде нечеловеческих криков, но их… не последовало. Шинвон, наконец, соизволил посмотреть на него, сграбастал в кулак светло-голубые волосы и притянул его к себе за продолжением. – Погоди, здесь кто-нибудь обязательно зайдёт, – Хёнгу с усилием разорвал их хаотичный поцелуй.

Не то чтобы тот факт, что Шинвон затащил его в подсобное помещение за занавеской, сделал ситуацию хоть чуточку лучше. Страшно чувствительный, когда речь шла о прикосновениях, Хёнгу не привык вести себя тихо и хотя бы не стонать в голос, когда его откровенно лапают, задирая свободную одежду. “Доигрался”, – ехидно прошептала совесть (что это?), зато остальная часть сознания оказалась очень даже не против логичного развития событий, вот только сначала – решить насущные вопросы.

– Это очень плохая идея, – Хёнгу всерьёз умоляет, стискивая запястья Шинвона в своих ладонях.

– Ага, – соглашается тот, продолжая смотреть так, словно готов сожрать его живьём, – очень.

– Хотя бы не на рабочем месте, – на самом деле, ещё один затяжной поцелуй, и плевать он хотел на это рабочее место, – ты ведь придёшь на дискотеку, правда?

– Допустим, – Шинвон ни сном ни духом ни о какой дискотеке не слышал, но уже согласен тупо на всё. Хёнгу расплывается в довольной улыбке – самое время совместить приятное с полезным.


End file.
